Leaving and Arriving
by SamJackShip
Summary: Sam goes to the cabin. Jack is there. A child cries. Go figure! Rating changed M just for 17th chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LEAVING AND ARRIVING

He opened the door of his house and wet in but where was is wife? At this time of the day she should normally be home. Pete Shannahan went into the kitchen just to find a note pinned onto the refridgerator.

I'm gone. Don't search for me. Sam

Samantha Shannahan pulled up the driveway to a little cabin in the middle of Minnesota. He had given her the keys years ago when he had finally convinced her to go fishing with him. He had told her to come here whenever she wanted to; she had never done it.

She went to the front porch; inserted the key into the lock and was surprised to find it open. She gave it a little push and looked inside.

„Hello? Anybody there?" but she didn't get an answer.

This was the moment when she wished she had brought her gun but whom was she kidding? She could fight almost everybody down since she had level 3 in hand-to-hand combat. So she tiptoed through the living room when she heard a noise. Sam had been here just once but she had loved it and there was not one day she didn't think about their weekend here, she had memorized everything; every little detail and that's why she could tell the noise was coming from the kitchen.

And there! Another noise; pans falling followed by a short „Damn it!"

/Oh my God, don't let it be him/ was all she could think.

„General!"

He couldn't believe it. His imagiation had to be fooling him. He hadn't seen Sam in three years now; she had left him. During their fishing trip it had finally happened ; they had spent not just one night in each others arms; enjoying the time they could be together. Just eight weeks later she had quitted the Air Force and had left the SGC. She had rushed into the marriage with Pete Shannahan without even giving him a word. Everything he knew he knew because Janet kept him posted. But lately Sam had canceled her calls with Janet, lame excuses had been made and finally Janet had given up calling her best friend.

He decided to take a look at the living room to convince himself that she wasn't there. It just couldn't be her.

„Carter!" in front of him stood Sam Carter ... ah... Shannahan and she was beautiful as ever; her blond hair a little bit longer than it used to be.

„Sorry Sir...I...ah...I just...sorry" was all she managed to say before she turned around to leave.

What has she been thinking? Why did she come here? Wasn't it likely to meet him here at this time of the year?

She started to leave. Leaving the cabin; leaving him...again. Without another word she haeded outside.

„Sam!" she stopped but she didn't dare to turn around.

„I really should leave." she stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you very much for your reviewing; it just made me happy when I read

the first ones since this is my first fanfic. I hope I am able to update on a regular basis but sometimes university keeps me busy and writing is difficult.

Previous

She started to leave. Leaving the cabin; leaving him...again. Without another word she haeded outside.

„Sam!" she stopped but she didn't dare to turn around.

„I really should leave." she stated.

Chapter 2

"What's wrong? You don't have to run away everytime you spot me. We used to being friends, Sam."

"Things have changed and now… let me go!"

"No. I'm not that stupid again." he murmured but before she could reply there was cry coming from inside her car.

He was shocked. Had that been a child's cry?

"I need to go." She interrupted his thoughts and freed herself from his grip and left.

"Wait, Sam! Where do you want to go? You are in the middle of nowhere and its already getting dark outside. Just stay!" he shouted after her while she was opening the backdoor of her car to take a little girl out of her car seat.

That's when reality hit him. A child. She had a child…a family…with Pete. His haert broke all over again.

The squeal of a delighted two year old interrupted his thoughts and he decided to store all his thoughts in the last corner of his mind and try to find out what brought her here. So he finally followed her outside, pulled the trunk open, grabbed her bags and went inside without a further word. Sam followed him silently. He put the luggage in his spare bedroom and went back downstairs.

"So Carter, who's you little companion?"

She froze but finally managed to speak.

"That's Charlotte."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I hope you'll like this chapter. I wanted to use baby language for the things Charlotte says but unfortunately I am not a native speaker which is why I decided against it. (afraid of mistakes, I guess). And thanks again for your reviews. :o)

Chapter 3

When the little girl heard her name she glanced at her mother with a questioning look.

"It's okay, honey. Don't worry."

She answered the unspoken question.

"Tired" Charlotte stated and snuggled closer against her mother.

"I put your stuff in the spare bedroom but…mmh…I…you know…it's rare that I have little visitors." Jack looked at the ground.

"It's okay…I just go to lay her down. I guess we need to talk." Sam said and left the living room.

Talk? What did she want to talk about? Her family? Pete? The baby she obviously had with him?

Suddenly he felt unsure about her staying at the cabin. Had that been a good idea? Watching her with a child he wished was their's?

All those thoughts raced through his mind.

Why was she coming to him? Why the cabin? And where was Pete?

He sat down on his couch and tried to relax. From upstairs he could hear her singing quietly when he drifted off in a light sleep dreaming about her. At first everything was blurry but it became clearer with every second.

_He pulls up the driveway of his house in Colorado Springs. A dog greets him when he opens the front door. A noise can be heard from the backyard and when he goes outside he can see his two children playing in the leaves with their mommy. _

"_Daddy! Daddy! We missed you!" they shout in unison and the two little girls hug him tight. He smiles. And his smile grows even wider when he looks at his wife…yes his wife. Her long blond hair flowing in the mild win. He closes the distance between them, kisses her passionately pets her swollen belly and says "I love you, Sam."_

_But then she turns around, without a word, a smile, without hesitation. He tries to hold her back but she walks away, taking the children with her. Far away he can see somebody waiting for her. It is Pete. And she walks towards him._

"_Sam! Don't leave! Don't leave me!" he shouts but nobody seems to hear. "No, Sam! Don't leave me again! I love you, remember!" _

"Jack? Jack?" a hand touched his shoulder.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Hi there; thanks for your reviews. I have some ideas in mind about Pete and getting rid of him but I need to turn them into words and more likely sentences. I hope I am able to do that soon. By the way: if the lectures I attend stay that boring you better be expecting updates:o)

I would really like you to let me know about any mistakes you might detect in my story e.g.: spelling, tenses etc.

Thanks.

And now let's continue.

Chapter 4

Still half asleep he murmured: "No Sam. Don't leave me. Don't leave me again. I love you, remember?"

She was shocked. What did he just say? He loved her? How could he still love her? They hadn't talked in three years, she hadn't called or written. She had just left him. Hurt him. She had run away to live with Pete, had told him she loved him although she knew it wasn't true. Everything seemed to be fine after the wedding but whenshe gave the birth to little Charlotte it seemed to get bad. He didn't spend much time home, didn't want her to call her friends and provoked fights the time he was home. But never ever had she picked Pete for someone to be abusive. He had hit her not once, not twice but three times within two weeks. She had finally had enough; had been worried about her daugther and decided to leave him, she didn't want him to harm Charlotte. Although he still thought the child was his she knew better. Everytime she looked at her little girl she could see Charlotte's father in her. She was so much like him. The chocolate brown eyes and the light brown hair. She was so him.

On the couch Jack stired and Sam rushed out of the living room back to her daugther. Even though she had suggested to talk she just couldn't; not with all the emotions boiling within her. She decided that a good nights sleep might help her to see things clearer, to find the right wordsand the courage to tell Jack the truth. When she headed for the bathroom she directly bumped into Jack, who had obviously decided to go to bed, too. Unpleasant silence filled the hallway.

"Sorry." she said and slid into the bathroom.

He sighed, went to his room, laid down on his bed without even bothering to undress and fell into a restless sleep.

In the room across his Sam hugged her daugther tight, nuzzling the little girl's hair she sighed. How could she explain all this to him? How could she explain that and why she had taken his daughter away from him when she herself felt unsure about everything? Drifting off she thought about Pete once again. It had been right to leave him, to protect her daughter. Although he though Charlotte was his child he might suspect that she wasn't. She was so different from Pete.

When she had been on the fishing trip with Jack thex had looked at all those old pictures of his. She had seen pictures of him, of Charlie as a baby and a toddler. Her Charlotte looked so much like Jack's son; she wondered if Jack had noticed. Thinking about her current situation she finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: dear readers, thank you so much for your reviews. This is gonna be a short chapter since it is about Pete and I don't like him very much, but I thought he isn't going to let Sam leave and then disappear forever as much as I would like that ;o).

Chapter 5

It was in the middle of the night and Pete Shannahan paced up and down in the Police Department in Denver. Within the moment he had found Sam's note, he went to his office and tried to track her.

"There is no way she is leaving me. She will come back. She is my wife. She will stay with me forever."

Noone left Pete Shannahan.

Looking at the monitor he murmured: "I knew it was a good idea to attach a GPS to her car. She is not going to leave me."

Pete snapped his fingers when a red spot blinked on the monitor. Suddenly the door slammed.

"She's with him. She's with him." He uttered between clenched teeth while he was leaving the Denver Police Department.

Sitting in his car he thought about Sam. Although she had never said something about O'Neill having a place to live in Minnesota, he knew it. And mentally he slapped himself on the shoulder for running background on every of Sam's friends; especially on her friends from work. He knew Sam and O'Neill had been close before the wedding but he himself had put that to a hold. Another mental slap on the shoulder. O'Neill wouldn't get the chance to take Sam away from him. Nobody would and she would get to know what it means to leave a Pete Shannahan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Early the next morning Jack was woken by little fingers poking his ribs.

"Charlotte? What is it? It's early." he mumbled still half asleep.

"I hungry." The little girl complained and jumped on the bed.

Getting more and more awake Jack asked:

"Where's S…your mommy?"

"Mommy say go Daddy."

Suddenly Jack was very awake.

"And so you asked me?"

"You be daddy?"

Oh how he wished he could answer this question with a plain "Yes." But unfortunately he couldn't; so he avoided the answer and decided for distraction.

"What would you like for breakfast, little lady?"

"Mmh…pancakes!" she shouted enthusiastically and jumped off the bed waiting for Jack to do the same. When Jack was finally dressed in sweatpants and a shirt he took Charlotte by the hand to lead her to the kitchen.

"Pancakes is what you want; so pancakes is what you'll get." He stated and picked the little brown haired girl up to settle her on the counter; so she could help preparing breakfast.

While Jack had been woken by little fingers poking his ribs Sam woke by loud laughing which seemed to come from the living room. She was startled; that was Charlotte downstairs and she could hear Jack, too. Her heart jumped with the thought of father and daughter enjoying each others company but at the very same moment her heart ached for not telling him the truth; for leaving him in the first place. She heard Charlotte giggle and the answer she expected.

"No giggling, Charlotte."

Oh…how she had missed that.

Downstairs in the kitchen Jack and Charlotte had started making breakfast which had ended in a great flour and tickle fight. When Sam entered the room her heart seemed to stop; there was flour all over the place; the counter, the cabinets, the floor. And in the middle of that mess she found her two favourite people. Charlotte in her pink princess pjs with flour and chocolate sticking everywhere even in her hair and Jack who almost looked alike.

They hadn't noticed Sam entering the kitchen and so she could enjoy seeing the little girl being tickled and rolling in the flour on the floor. When Charlotte spotted her mother leaning against the frame of the kitchen door she held out one of her tiny arms.

"Help mommy!" she laughed.

"Nah, sweetie. I heard jack tell you not to giggle and I guess tickling is the best way to punish little girls who won't stop giggling although they're told to." Sam stated seriously and then joined them on the floor. Jack had expected her to help him but instead she tackled him; lost in a moment of pure joy she looked at Charlotte.

"Let's tickle Daddy!" and together they jumped on Jack.

Although Sam didn't notice Jack was very aware of the things that had been said. Daddy? Could that be? Nah. They had just have that one weekend together and at that time Sam had still gotten her shots. It couldn't be … but then Charlotte was two years old; everything seemed to fit perfectly.

His thoughts were interrupted by Charlotte who stated that she needed to pee but was still laughing. She got up and left the kitchen. Jack looked at Sam and she automatically knew it was time to talk. One thing she knew for sure he would definitely ask why she was here.

"So Sam…I guess you already know my question. Why are you here? I mean…you left … three years ago…no goodbye…nothing and then all of a sudden you show up here in Minnesota starting to leave when you spot me. What's wrong; Sam?"

He looked at her. His gaze directly boring into her soul. She could tell he was still hurt.

"I left Pete." was all she managed to say.

Although he hadn't been pleased to know that Sam had married Pete Shannahan, especially after they had spent that one weekend together, he was still concerned for her happiness. He wanted her to be happy. She deserved happiness.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. It just seemed to get worse. At first everything was great. We're happy. But then Charlotte was born and everything changed. I was so happy when I got her; she's all I ever wanted. She makes my life perfect. She's wonderful, smart and very friendly although she just turned two some months ago."

"But why Sam? Why are you here? I can see how perfect she is."

"Just like her mother." He mumbled to himself.

She ignored his statement and continued.

"Some weeks ago I wanted to call Janet but before I could dial her number Pete took the phone and told me I wasn't allowed to call her. I should finally leave my old life behind; I had him and Charlotte and I wouldn't need anybody else."

She sighed.

"We started a fight. I wasn't ready to led go of my past and then he slapped me."

Jacks eyes went wide. That bastard. How could he hit her, bruise that beautiful face of hers?

"Why didn't you just kick his ass, Sam? I know you're very capable of that. He shouldn't hit you Sam; nobody should."

His eyes filled with tears created by the emotions he showed.

"I thought it might have happened by accident. We fought, we yelled, we were in rage after all. I didn't want it to be true I guess but it happened again and again. Four days ago it was worst. I was so scared of him so I decided to come here and think about everything. You know, I…" but before Sam could finish her sentence Charlotte chased around the corner and threw herself in her mother's arms, hugging her tight. Then she held out one of her little arms for Jack and drew him close. There they sat on the kitchen floor, covered in flour and bits of chocolate, snuggling against each other; seeking and finding comfort and safety.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I very sorry it took me sooo long to update but I had difficulties putting this chapter together.

bookworm37: I don't think Sam is frightened of every little noise but she's very aware of the situation and wants to protect her daughter; so she needs to be very cautious. I discussed your review with one of my friends and also agrees with me that people who have to be tough in the things they do at work might be different or the total opposite in private life.

StarDust717: I can't help it that my chapters are that short. :o( and I am not that great in writing dialogue either. Sorry, but I'll keep trying!

all : thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing!

Chapter 7

Just as Sam did 24 hours ago Pete Shannahan pulled up the driveway of Jack's cabin. It was already getting dark outside but there was no light to be seen in the little house. When Pete finally left his car he made his way straight to the front door and without even bothering to knock he turned the door knob just to find the door locked. Furiously he tried again and shouted:

"Sam! Open the door! I'm here to take you and Charlotte home!"

But it remained silent just birds singing and frogs jumping into the pond.

"Where the hell is she? Her car is here…his isn't. She is with him. He takes her from me. I hate him. He takes her away from me." He mumbled pacing on the grass, thinking about what to do next, forming a plan in his head.

Pete Shannahan cracked the lock of the back door and entered the cabin. He would wait for them. Aimlessly he wandered through the little house, looking through the rooms. Maybe they just hid. Up the stairs he could find several of Charlotte's items lying around. He made his way through the hallway and finally entered Jack's bedroom where he found the covers rumbled and Sam's clothes scattered across the room.

Pete's head went red.

He knew what they had done and he was sure they had done it for years. How could that be? She was his wife. She loved him. She betrayed him and she would regret it one way or the other.

Jack, Sam and Charlotte walked down the streets of Silver Bay. Windows of several stores passed by when Sam stopped abruptly. In one of the shops she saw a beautiful light blue dress which was very similar too the one she herself owned. With a smile she remembered what had happened that morning after they had had their tickle fight.

While Sam and Jack were busy cleaning the flour and chocolate off the kitchen floor Charlotte spent her time playing with her toys in the living room where the adults could have an eye on her. Jack cleaned the cooking items very deep in thought. Although he wanted to know everything about the past three years of her life, even if it meant to get hurt again, he avoided talking to Sam. He wanted to talk that was for sure but he decided it was best to have that conversation when Charlotte was in bed.

In that very moment the little girl squealed with delight. When he took a look in the living room he knew why. Obviously they hadn't watched that closely as they should have. In the middle of the room stood the two year old wrapped in one of Sam's dresses along with some scarves, socks and, he gulped, a bra.

"_Hey there, what did mommy tell you about playing with her clothes?" Sam asked smiling when she left the kitchen. Noticing her mother getting closer Charlotte ran upstairs straight into Jack's bedroom and hid under the comforter. Sam looked at Jack who had watched the scene with a smile. He followed her upstairs. When they were next to his bedroom door Sam asked:_

"_Hey Jack, did you see Charlotte?"_

"_Mmh…I have no idea where she is."_

"_Didn't you say something about going to town? I think now is a good time to leave."_

"_Argh," he stretched "I'd rather rest a little." approached the bed, laid down and waved Sam to do the same. Without thinking she joined him on the bed but looking at him made her feel pretty awkward. She had spent a very special weekend in that bed, she sighed but Jack didn't notice. He started bouncing on the bed which was answered by laughter from under the blanket._

"_I might have a slight idea where to find her." Jack announced and grabbed Charlotte through the comforter. _

"_I got you!" _

_Charlotte squealed, tried to wriggle herself free and looked up at Sam and Jack from under her hiding place._

"_Leave?"_

"_Do you want to go to town, little one?" Jack asked._

_Charlotte nodded, rose and started to jump on the bed excitedly. Jack looked at Sam who smiled in response._

"_Ok, let's get you dressed properly and then we can leave." she said looking at the little who had already started to take off the clothes and threw them on the bed._

"_All done!" she announced, took the adult's hands and dragged them downstairs._

"_Hey honey, wait! We need to pick up those cl…"but before she could finisher sentence ahe felt Jack's hand on her arm._

"_Just leave it, Sam. We can clear the battlefield later."_

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a little hand tucking at her shirt.

"Mommy? Have?" Charlotte looked at Sam first and finally her gaze wandered to the dress in the window.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Sam smiled.

"Then let's move out and see if we can find one which actually fits you." Jack said taking Charlotte's hand and leading her into the store.

An hour later they left the shop. Jack carried four bags containing clothes and some toys, which they had purchased for Charlotte. Since she had insisted on getting one of those stuffed Bart Simpson toys he was more than willing to pay for Bart. While Sam held Charlotte's hand and told her never to cross a street on her own Jack wondered why those bags were as heavy as they were but before they could manage to cross the street there heard someone shouting.

"Jack O'Neill! I can't believe it!" Jack turned around to see an older man approaching.

Author's note2: I hope you're not mad at me for ending this chapter at this point. I wanted you to have something to read while I'm home spending some time with my friends. The next chapter will hopefully get interesting when Sam finds Pete at the cabin. Like I said some chapters ago: so many thoughts in my head but sometimes the words are missing to make it a proper chapter. Have fun. CU


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update but my notebook broke down and I have to use the computers at university, which is not very appealing :o) But anyway I hope you like the chapter. The next one is almost done, just need to have it corrected and typed.

Special thanks to my friend SuSanne who always listens to my story and helps editing! Love you:o)

Chapter 8

Jack turned around to see an older man approaching.

"Al! Long time no see!"

"Jack O'Neill. I can't believe it." He repeated and patted Jack's shoulder.

"Didn't see you in a while, Jack. I guess you were busy." He smiled at Sam and Charlotte.

"Look Al, it isn't what…"

"You can be proud, Jack. No need to be shy; she's beautiful the little lady of yours, just like her mother. Why didn't you te…"

Jack sighed.

"Stop it Al. Let me introduce you."

"Alright then."

Jack let him to Sam and Charlotte that were still standing next to the street.

"Al. This is Samantha Car…ah…Shannahan and this little one-" he looked at Charlotte and ruffled her hair, "-is Charlotte. Sam, Charlotte. This is Albert Robertson. He's one of my father's friends." Jack paused. "I spent lots of time with him when I was younger."

Albert nodded silently while he eyed Sam who listened very carefully to the thing Jack had to say.

"Why don't you and your girls join Nancy and me for dinner tonight? I'll give her a call to let her know we'll have company tonight. You'll come, won't you?"

Jack looked at Charlotte who smiled broadly and nodded. Although she didn't know the man she liked him.

"Let's meet at my house in 30 minutes. What do you think?"

He sighed again. Obviously Al hadn't noticed that Sam had a last name different from his own. Nodding his head he said: "See you in thirty."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

They parted and everybody headed for their cars.

While Sam secured the seat belt around Charlotte's waist and car seat she was deep in thought. Everything seemed to be so normal, so nice, domestic and so very right. That's the way life should be. The three of them shopping for groceries and kid's clothes, spending time together, visiting friends, having nice BBQs at the neighbours'. She could have had all those things if she had just told him. But she hadn't had the courage to tell him, destroy his career she'd rather given her happiness and risked the fact that he'd hate her for the rest of his life. But she had been willing to learn to live with it and had married Pete to make sure he knew she separated herself from him. She'd married Pete. No shopping, no BBQs nothing but anger and frustration. A little hand touched her arm.

"Mommy, ok?" she looked into Charlotte's brown eyes, which were full of concern. Although she was just two years old she seemed to sense things and immediately Sam started to worry, all kinds of thoughts racing through her head. Maybe Charlotte was that special because of the Naquada Jolinar had left in Sam's blood and which was now to be find in Charlotte's too. Sam cursed herself for leaving the SGC. What if something was wrong with her little girl? What if something happened to her and the doctors wouldn't be able to help? Janet would have been the right one to take care of her, to make sure she was alright at all times but she had just left. Internally she cursed again. She had left; just worrying for her own good, not for Jack's, not for Charlotte's; just for her own.

A silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Hey there! Ready to go?" Jack asked entering the driver's side of the car. Sam wiped off the tear, kissed Charlotte on the forehead and took her seat next to him.

"I guess there isn't enough time for us to stop by the cabin first to get changed. Is it ok with you if we go straight to Albert's?"

"Sure." She answered quietly.

The rest of the trip was taken in silence. Sometimes Charlotte laughed from the back, shouting at things she could see passing by. Jack felt a little awkward but Charlotte made him smile. He barely knew her, had just been told about her 24 hours ago, how could it be that he already adored her so much? He didn't understand his own feeling toward the little girl. Although he knew she wasn't his family and that it was totally impossible; the more he looked at her, watched her the more she seemed to be like Charlie. He looked into the driving mirror and found Charlotte watching him carefully.

"Almost there, little lady." He announced trying to sound cheerful.

"Just one more street to go and then we'll have a wonderful BBQ with Al and Nancy. You like BBQ, don't you?"

"Like!" Charlotte answered clapping her little hands.

SJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled up in front of a little cabin just like his own and actually not that far from his.

"Jack! Here you are!" an older woman shouted and came over. Before he managed to open the door Nancy Robertson did it for him and dragged him in a tight hug when she let go she looked up and down on him.

"You look good, Jack. Family life really suits you, my dear."

"Look Nancy. We aren't…" but the older woman didn't hear what he had to say instead she walked around the car where Sam was busy freeing Charlotte from her car seat.

"You must be Sam and Charlotte! Nice to meet you!" and a hug again but this time for Sam. When Nancy looked at Charlotte she smiled.

"Oh Jack, she looks so much like-"

"Hey Nan! Don't keep them all for yourself out there!" Al shouted from inside which made her take Charlotte's hand and walking her inside. On their way Sam could hear her say: "I think there might be something you like to play with." And immediately Charlotte's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Sam? You ok?"

"Sure." He answered without looking at him.

"Why don't we join them inside and see what they're up to?"

"Sure."

They made their way in silence; although it was just a short walk it felt like they walked forever, neither of them knowing what to say. Jack's thoughts swirled around Al and Nancy who obviously thought that the three of them were a happy family. He needed to tell them they were wrong. When they reached the front door they heard Charlotte laughing and babbling until she spotted Sam.

"Mommy!" the little girl shouted carrying a puppy.

"This Donald." She held him to Sam apparently wanting her to pat him.

"He's so cute, sweetie."

"OK campers, let's get in the backyard! Dinner is almost done." Nancy yelled from outside.

Sam took the little puppy from Charlotte and let her outside where they were seated around a table.

"Donald me, Mommy."

"Here you go, honey but before dinner you need to put him down. We don't want him to get all messy, do we?" Sam smiled and put the dos down in her girl's lap.

"No, mommy."

Jack stood in the door frame watching Al, Nancy, Sam and Charlotte talking, laughing and playing with the puppy. Everything felt so right. Charlotte, Sam and himself being with friends of the family spending a nice evening together. His thoughts swirled around the things he could have had hadn't Sam left him which led him back to the question why she had left n the first place. A comment of Charlotte made him smile and pulled him out of his musing. Once more he stored his questions in the farthest corner of his mind but he definitely needed a real and all clearing talk with Sam.

When Jack joined them on the table Charlotte almost jumped him.

"Look. Donald cold" she whined and drew the puppy close.

"I guess he's tired. He's little just like you are and sometimes little ones get tired. Why don't you and mommy bring him inside? It's time to eat anyway." She nodded and Sam who had gotten up walked her inside. When Sam and Charlotte disappeared Jack shifted uncomfortable in his chair and cleared his throat. Al and Nancy had started talking about how nice Sam was ad that she was the right woman to be with Jack. They looked at him with a slightly confused expression on their faces. Jack took a deep breath and started.

"I need you to know something."

"What is it, honey? Anything wrong?"

"That depends." He paused. "Listen. I tried to tell you earlier. Although you might think that there's more. Sam and I are just friends." He sighed and watched out for their reactions.

"But you've got a child together." Nancy protested; obviously she hadn't got his point.

"Nan, I guess Jack tries to tell us that Charlotte isn't his daughter."

"But you look so good together; I can see the sparks flying."

Jacks face saddened.

"She made her choice three years ago when she quit the Air Force and got married. I didn't even know she had a child until yesterday."

"But you love her." Nancy said and it was more a statement than a question.

"She hurt me."

But before Nancy could reply they were interrupted by Charlotte jumping on Jack, clapping her little hands.

"Eat! Donald sleep!"

Time flew by as the five of them enjoyed their wonderful meal. The sun settled and stars started to twinkle on the dark blue sky of Minnesota. Sam and Jack avoided talking to each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Charlotte sat on Jack's lap shivering slightly.

"Hey little one, you're cold?" se didn't answer but snuggled closer against him.

"Sam, can you take her? I'm going to grab some clothes from the cabin. Anything else you need?"

He rose but Sam stopped him.

"Stay put. I'll get it by myself. That means if you don't mind me driving your truck. I'm sure you three'll have a lot to talk about."

"Just go ahead." He smiled and she smiled back at him for first time of the evening.

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam made her trip to the cabin in total silence while lots of thoughts raced through her head. She really, really had to talk to Jack, tell him the truth. But how should she do that? When she pulled up the driveway she froze. Pete's car was parked behind her own and light shone from inside the cabin. She felt anger rise along with her insecurities.

How did he find her? She'd been so very careful; hadn't used her credit card just cash and she knew she hadn't told anybody about her plan of leaving Pete or where she was going. And how did he know about the cabin anyway? She'd never told him about this place; how the hell did he know and how did he find her?

She left her car and walked towards the little house thanking whatever Gods that Charlotte wasn't with her but with Jack.

Pete rose from the armchair he had occupied for the last hours when he noticed an arriving car outside. Here they were and now he would take his wife and is daughter home and he would make sure that they'd never leave him again. Never!

The door opened and Sam walked in.

"Pete, what do you want?" she shouted when she Sam him standing in the living room.

"Here you are, honey!" he walked towards Sam trying to hug her but she flinched.

"Don't touch me! What do you want?"

"I'm here to take my two favourite girls home, honey." He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world to be here, picking her up; as if she had asked him doing so.

"I'm not going with you, Pete. I'll stay."

"No, you won't!" he yelled and took another step towards her.

"I'm sorry, Pete. You came here for nothing. I told you not to search for me!"

"You're not leaving me. You're my wife!" his head got redder.

"You're my family. You won't leave me!"

Sam snorted.

"We're no family and you know that!"

Thinking and talking about family made Pete finally notice the absence of Charlotte.

"Where's Charlotte?" he shouted but Sam remained silent.

"Sam, where's Charlotte?"

When she didn't answer Pete grabbed her arm harshly.

"Pete, let me go!" but he just tightened his grip on her.

"She's with him, isn't she?" and finally she answered:

"Yes."

SJSJSJSJSJS

Outside the cabin another car showed up. Nancy and Al had convinced Jack to make use of the time Sam was at the cabin on her own to talk to her. They'd assured him Charlotte would be safe with them and the little girl herself had insisted on staying with the older couple and Donald, of course.

Jack stopped in shock when he noticed an unfamiliar car next to Sam's and froze when he heard people yelling from inside.

"I don't want my daughter to be with him nor do I want my wife to stay with him! He's not taking you away from me." He hissed.

"I'll take Charlotte back home and you'll come along just to be with her. I know you Sam. You belong to me. You're mine. We three will go home and be happy! "

"We won't come with you, Pete!" she repeated and freed herself from his grip.

"Oh yes, you will."

"We don't belong to you. We belong here." She shouted while Pete tried to pull her in direction of the door.

"My daughter won't stay."

Sam got furious. Never ever was she letting him take her little girl.

"She's not your's!"

His eyes went wide.

"Of course she is."

"No. She's Jack's!"

She froze. He froze and so did Jack who had entered the cabin unnoticed by Sam and Pete but before Sam was able to process what she had admitted Pete slapped her in the face.

"Don't you dare hit her again!" Jack shouted when Pete held up his hands to repeat his action but instead he turned around.

"YOU!" he yelled furiously and before Jack knew what happened he found himself tackled to the floor and felt a hard punch on his jaw. It took him mere seconds to flip Pete and himself over; years of special ops training kicking in. Although Pete himself was a cop and trained in hand-to-hand there was no chance he was able to beat Jack who had pinned him to the ground. Pete tried to get free but his opponent was heavy on him and didn't leave any space to move.

"Get off of me!" Pete yelled.

"I will and I'll give you some advice. Leave and don't come back."

Pete snorted and tried once more to free himself but he didn't succeed when Jack grabbed the collar of his jacket, lifted the upper part of Pete's body off the floor and brought it near his own face.

"Let me say it differently. I don't want you near Charlotte, Sam or my cabin." He lifted him fully and holding on him tight he walked him out the door. In one last attempt Pete yelled: "Sam! You're my wife! You can't leave me!"

"Shut up!" Jack replied and yanked him outside while Sam just stood still, not moving she just watched the scene. She'd never been slow on uptake but this time the entire world seemed to slow down while all kinds of thoughts and emotions made their way through her mind.

Pete's yelling interrupted her thoughts but Jack didn't waste any time and pushed him through the door before she could reply.

In front of the cabin Jack dragged Pete towards his car, opened the door and pushed him in.

"Leave. Don't come back. And you'll better forget about Sam and Charlotte, you bastard." He shut the door and motioned for Pete who breathed heavily to leave.

Inside his car Pete cursed and murmured: "She'll pay. She'll regret leaving me. "

For mere seconds he thought about running over O'Neill but in his crazy mind another idea took form; an idea that'd made her realise how stupid it was to leave him. Oh yeah. She'd regret betraying and leaving Pete Shannahan.

SJSJSJSJSJS

When Jack was certain Pete had left he spun around and went back inside the cabin where he found Sam on the very same spot she was occupying when he had entered the cabin the first time this evening. She hadn't moved an inch. He could see blood running down from her upper lip and he felt anger rise again when he stepped closer to wipe it off.

"You okay?" she nodded and leaned into his touch.

"Where's Charlotte?"

"She's with Nan and Al; wanted to stay with them and Donald and I thank God she wasn't with me."

Although she knew she should be the one explaining and answering questions she couldn't help asking them instead.

"Why did you come after me?" He shrugged.

"I had a little talk with Al and Nan; decided we needed to have a real conversation. And obviously it was good I came by."

Author's note2: Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Here we go, the next chapter! Hope you'll like it.

Very special thanks to LuSo  LOTS OF HUGS FOR YOU!

Chapter 9

"I'm capable of taking care of myself." She stated; her voice louder than intended.

"I know, Sam but look at you. He slapped you and you just stood there doing nothing. I know you can kick his ass but you didn't, and that's why I'm glad I was here to do it for you."

"I don't need you to look after me, Jack. I did a pretty good job myself the last three years."

"You think so?" The words slipped out unintended but anger rose deep inside him.

Here she was at his cabin with their daughter, who he didn't know about for two years, and now she was angry with him for trying to help. He didn't understand her, didn't understand why she left him.

"Why didn't you tell me? How could you leave me, when you knew you were pregnant with our child?" Her eyes grew bigger and she gasped. _He knew? He had to find out that he was the father of their child by overhearing an argument she had with Pete?_

"Yeah Sam, I heard you. And there's just one thing I'd like to know: Why didn't you tell me?" She was shocked, she didn't realise he might have overheard her confession, but obviously he had.

"And then what? Get court-martialled? Let this destroy your career, just because of me?"

"What? Just because of you? It takes two to tango, you know. It was my choice to, lets face it I didn't exactly protest I was a willing participant."

"I should have known better, Jack. I shouldn't have come to your cabin in the first place, and…" She stopped that train of thought.

"And what, Sam?" Jack encouraged her to continue. Inside he was still mad at her for keeping their child a secret, but his question was gentle, as though he was hesitant to ask. He didn't want to pressure her, but he needed answers. It wasn't easy for her either. He knew her well, even after three years, and she wouldn't just run away without proper reasons. Although, he wasn't sure he'd understand them, he knew she had always over thought things. Did she doubt the fact that he loved her? He'd told her the weekend they'd spent at his cabin three years ago.

"… And I shouldn't have forgotten that I hadn't had my shots for birth control." She brushed past him and let herself down on the couch.

"You know we could have figured it out, but there is something else. What is it?"

"You know we were military, I didn't want you to think I did it on purpose, you know; getting pregnant to bind you to me." Jack sat down next to her, his arm brushing Sam's.

"I'd never think that." he was shocked, and murmured: "We would have found a solution, and it would have spared all the pain of the past three years."

In her mind's eye Sam could see the last three years passing by: her leave of the SGC, her wedding, the day when she gave birth to Jack's child, her fights with Pete and the numerous times she had picked up the phone to call her friends and the moments she had decided against doing so. All the walls she had erected over the past three years finally trembled and she started to sob, the tears that had been welling up in her eyes finally broke free. When she'd left the SGC she had been sure she'd done the right thing, but now she doubted that decision: They could have figured it out! Her sobs got heavier as she was filled with regret and he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close in a comforting embrace. She'd hurt him, but he had never been able to stand seeing her cry. His former 2IC was in tears and she finally hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Jack…I was…I just…" He felt her tears soaking the thin material of his shirt.

"Shhh…it's alright." He assured her, his voice cracking with emotion, both knowing that it wasn't true. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. Nothing was all right. Her life was a mess and so was his. Here they were; back at the cabin where all this drama had begun, crying in each other's arms; seeking and giving comfort. Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that but eventually they calmed down.

"How are you feeling?" he said looking into her eyes and cringing at the black eye Pete had given her.

"Fine. You?" he nodded but there was no honesty in his actions, he didn't feel fine, and neither did she.

"Let's get back to Nan and Al's and pick up Charlotte. I guess they're wondering where we are." He suggested. "Or would you rather stay here? I can pick her up, it's no problem." She shook her head no and strode towards the bathroom.

"Just give me a sec here. I want to go with you; see that she's safe for myself."

"I'm still wondering how he found me?" Sam stated on their trip back to the Robertson's." He must have used some sort of tracking device." She mused.

"Hey, don't worry. He's not coming back." One of his hands left the steering wheel to search for hers.

"I hope he won't. You know; he told me he'd just take Charlotte with him, because he knew I'd follow her everywhere."

"So would I, to the ends of the Earth…. the universe for that matter" She squeezed his hand and their fingers entwined.

"I know…. I'm so sorry." She added as an after thought.

"We'll figure it out Sam, I promise." Jack assured her.

She nodded and looked at him. They'd find a solution. Hopefully it'd be one including: the three of them, a house, a dog and all the other little bonuses a life with Jack O'Neill would bring.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Thank you so much for all your reviews!

And another very special thanks to LuSo for betaing! Hugs and Kisses

Chapter 10

Sam and Jack knocked on the wooden door of Al's little house. The fireplace was alight with a crackling, toasty fire, illuminating the Lounge room.

"Come in!" Al beckoned. Together they entered the house, their hands brushing against each other as they hastily walked through the doorway to make sure Charlotte was safe and sound.

"Where's Charlotte?" Sam asked immediately, and Nan obviously noticed the fear in Sam's voice

"Hey sweetie, don't worry. She's asleep on the couch over there. See? I think all that running around with Donald drained her energy, for a little while at least" Nan announced pointing towards the sofa next to the fireplace. On the couch lay her little girl covered with a light blanket, hugging Donald close, mumbling in her sleep. Sam smiled when she felt Jack standing behind her and knew _their_ daughter was safe. "She's beautiful." He stated matter-of-factly, his breath tickling her ear. "She's like her father, Jack." Sam returned leaning back against him, and for a moment they forgot about their sorrows and enjoyed watching their daughter sleep peacefully.

"Anybody in for a cup of coffee?" Al finally broke the silence that had filled the room for the previous moments. For the first time since they had entered the house, Al got a close look at Sam's face and he gasped in shock when he noticed the black eye Pete had given her forming on her delicate features. He strode towards her.

"How did that happen? Why is your eye that swollen? Jack?" Al asked demanding an explanation from Jack, but he was looking at Sam who averted her gaze as she blushed with embarrassment. Although she liked the older couple, she certainly didn't want to discuss her marriage with them. However one way or another they were going to find out, she had chosen to come with Jack, and to be completely honest she had expected them to notice as soon as she walked through the door. How could anybody not notice the tender discoloured state of her eye, which was also still red from the tears she had been crying?

"We got a visitor at my cabin earlier." Jack offered in way of an explanation, which got him a questioning look from Nancy who had already risen from her seat next to Charlotte to take Sam's hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Come on, honey. I guess that must hurt, let's go find some ice to cool that eye." Nancy suggested, still pulling Sam along behind her, she turned when Sam stopped abruptly pulling her hand from the older woman's light grasp.

"Thanks, Nan." Sam looked at the ground, her voice just a whisper. "I'd rather go home." She looked at Jack who nodded his agreement.

"Let me at last get you an ice-pack for your trip back, Sam." Nancy insisted, walking into the kitchen to run her errand, while Al dragged Jack away from the spot in the lounge room, where he had been quietly watching his daughter sleep. When they reached the little room near the front door Al turned to Jack, "Jack, what's wrong? Tell me." he insisted quietly, and not without hesitation Jack answered: "Sam's husband showed up at my cabin. I don't exactly know what happened but by the time I entered the house I saw him take a swing at her, hence the black eye."

"Her husband?" Al questioned, clearly in need of a little elaboration on what Jack was getting at.

"I told you she was married. He'd been violent before, that's why she left, but obviously he doesn't want to let her to go." Jack sighed deeply. "I don't know what it is with her, Al. I know she can kick his butt, but she didn't. She's a trained Air Force Officer. Level three in hand-to-hand combat, why the hell didn't she defend herself the first time, never mind the other times? Sometimes I just don't understand her."

Jack's outburst stopped abruptly as Sam and Nancy came to stand next to the sleeping child; tears threatened to fall when he thought about the things Pete might have done to Sam if he hadn't shown up and stopped Pete, she clearly wasn't taking any action. He tried to hide the tears and keep them at bay, but it certainly didn't help as he imagined what his life would have been like if Pete had taken them out of his life a second time. "That's not all, Jack, is it?" Al questioned, having seen the glistening of tears in Jack's pained brown eyes.

"No." Jack admitted, his head dropping to his chest as he recalled the painful revelation that he had missed the first two years of his daughter's life, which she had spent with Pete, a man that hit the woman he loved more than life. He dreaded to think that Pete might one day have harmed Charlotte.

"Want to talk about it?" Al questioned, knowing there was something the man he thought of, as a son wasn't telling him. His eyes were still on the women in the living room when he stated: "She's my daughter, Al. My little girl. I can't stand the thought of her or Sam getting hurt." The older man didn't seem surprised when he patted Jacks shoulder.

"She's safe now, Jack, they both are. Look at them." And he did as Al said; everything looking so natural, as the mother of their daughter gently stroked her golden brown ringlets as she slept restfully, curled up on the couch with Donald. The only distracting thing was Sam holding an ice pack against her beautiful, delicate face.

"You're right, Al. They are safe. I guess I'll take them home now, how about you save the coffee for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow Jack: I'll hold you to that. We can't wait to have this little gem with us again."

"And you, of course." Nancy added smiling brightly from her position in the doorway to the lounge room, where she had been keeping Sam and Charlotte Company. When Jack joined the women in the living room Sam had already started to free the puppy from the little girl's arms, so Charlotte was ready to be picked up and carried home to bed. When Jack did so, she immediately snuggled closer against him. Sam put the ice down and placed a light kiss on her daughter's forehead, unintentionally knocking Jack's arm in the process, disturbing Charlotte's sleep.

"Daddy?" she mumbled as she gazed sleepily up at her father.

"Yes baby, it's Mommy and Daddy." Jack returned, pure adoration shining in his eyes.

"Love you, Daddy." The little girl confessed before she fell asleep again, Jack's heart instantly filled with pride and devotion, even more.

"Love you too, little one." Jack whispered softly as he stroked the soft hair on her head until she was fast asleep in her daddy's arms.

By the time they finally said their goodbyes Charlotte was sound asleep in her car seat, buckled and all ready to go. However, before Sam entered the car she heard Al inviting them for lunch the next day. "We'll be bringing the car back anyway, let's say we call you before we come around, ok?" Jack suggested.

"Alright." Al agreed, seeming happy when he drew Jack into a fatherly embrace, while Nancy walked around the car and made Sam promise to come to visit again the following day.

When the three of them finally arrived back at Jack's cabin it was late at night. He took Charlotte out of her car seat and took her inside; Sam followed them thinking about how good he was with children. She shouldn't be surprised, she'd seen him with lots of children over the years they'd worked together and he'd always been a natural.

"Hey, you okay? How is your eye? Do you want some painkillers, we have some inside?"

"Yeah, I'll get this little one to bed first though."

"Coffee?" Jack suggested

"Sure." And with that Sam walked upstairs, with Charlotte fast asleep in her arms to get her changed and ready for bed. She placed her in the middle of the spare bed and tucked her in so she wouldn't roll off until Sam arrived, whilst Jack took his time making the coffee.

Sam finished tucking Charlotte into bed and gazed down at her precious little girl, smiling at how she curled up on her side, she was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she'd kept her a secret for more than two years. She was immediately tugged out of her reverie when she heard a rustling from behind and languidly turned around, completely relaxed in this environment that felt like home.

"Hey." She smiled softly as her eyes drifted to the very welcome intruder leaning against the door fame.

"Hey yourself. What ya doing? Coffee's waiting." Jack looked at her and his gaze spoke volumes of the love he felt for them both, reflecting the emotions in her own deep oceanic blue depths.

"Just adsorbing every little detail about her, it is as if I see her in a new light now. She's so much like you, Jack. And now I'm finally allowed to voice my thoughts and feelings but I can't stop feeling guilty for hurting you so much. I'll never forgive myself for taking two years of yours lives together away from you."

Author's note2: Next chapter should be up soon :o)


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey that was quick :o). Have fun reading the next chapter! And thanks again for all those lovely reviews.

Hugs and kisses for Luso!

Chapter 11

"Hey. " He encircled her with both his arms in his one-of-a-kind Jack O'Neill hugs, kind of way, pulling her close into his embrace and finding comfort in the warmth of his body as he buried his head in the crook of her neck and cradled her head against his shoulder stroking her silky hair. "Don't cry, Sam. It's true I was hurt, I missed you every day but I'm so relieved you're here now. Shhh…we're together now, and that's all that matters, lets not dwell." He smiled at that comment, trying to lighten the mood. Although she couldn't seem to stop, tears flew freely when she thought about how much she'd hurt him.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, the coffee will be ready." Jack suggested, gently pulling out of the secure embrace after Sam had calmed down. She felt his hand on the small of her back and let herself be guided out of the room. "Night, little one. Sweet dreams." Jack said before they left the sleeping child, the door slightly ajar.

Sam's body still shook slightly as she sobbed softly, when they finally sat down on the couch. Although the coffee was done they settled for red wine and made themselves comfortable.

"Look, Sam. I know it's hard but you need to let go of the past, it will drive you crazy if you don't forgive yourself. It'll take you and me some time to adjust but I want you and Charlotte to be with me. I want you to stay." Jack stated seriously looking deep into her teary eyes, for some sort of reaction to the revelation. She couldn't believe him; didn't he hate her? "Why do you want me to stay? I hurt you so bad and you still want to see me? I don't deserve you."

"Listen Sam, I'll tell you again. Yes I was hurt, maybe still am that you left me. I didn't understand why. And it got even worse when I learned that you had married Pete, but you're here now and that's all that matters to me. I just wish you'd told me."

He knew he shouldn't make her feel guiltier than she already did, but he couldn't help it.

"It would have spared you the pain of the past two years, but there's one more thing I'd like to know. You already told me that it wasn't the first time he hit you. Tell me, Sam. Why didn't you leave earlier? Why now and not two years ago?" He looked at her but Sam's eyes drifted anywhere but his intense gaze. Jack didn't want to push her but he needed to know. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could look her in the eyes.

"Look at me, Sam." It hurt him to see her suffer so much; she was clearly fighting an internal battle with herself about what to tell him. "Sam?" he asked, still gently but a little more demanding. She took a sip of her wine and sighed deeply before starting; "You know; I thought it was best to leave. The weekend we'd spent here…" she motioned to the room around them "… it was so perfect but at the same time it showed me what we'd never have. When I learned I was pregnant I was scared at first; what would I tell you, what would they do to us if they found out?" She took another sip of her wine. "I thought marrying Pete was the right thing to do. With him I could have the life we'd never be able to live… I'm sure he knew I didn't love him as much as he loved me, but when I told him I was pregnant he was happy and it didn't occur to him that the baby wasn't his. So I decided to give it a try. I thought I might learn to love him the way he deserved to be loved in return." There was a long pause before she began again. "When he hit me the first time we'd been arguing about me going back to work. I'd lots of offers to choose from and I wanted to work but he didn't want me to. Both of us were in rage and when he hit me I was so shocked I couldn't do anything."

"But why didn't you leave him, Sam? Why did you let it happen again and again?" Jack asked. He needed to know why she hadn't come to him sooner, why she hadn't stuck up for herself and kept some semblance of the life she had before she met Pete. He knew Sam and she would always be independent and strong, why had she stayed with that control freak?

"Do you know what it feels like when everybody expects you to do the right thing? What it feels like when you're not allowed to fail?" she sighed deeply, before continuing with her explanation once again. "I made my decision when I married Pete, and by the time I realised it was the wrong one, it was too late. Everybody expected us to live happily ever after, and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. You should've seen Mark's face when I told him about the baby, he was so happy that I had finally found the man of my life, that I'd quit the Air Force and that I was going to be a mom".

She inwardly cringed; she had played that life and pretended all these years, when all along she wanted Jack. She hated the fact that she didn't risk everything for the true love of her life, when she had quit the air force for Pete anyway. "I disappointed him so much, I wanted him to be happy and do it right, and he wanted the same for me. I didn't want him to know I had failed, and I certainly didn't want anybody else to know that Sam Carter had royally screwed up." She sobbed again. "I felt so small. Aaargh…I don't know. There I was Samantha Carter… or Shannahan if you will, able to solve the greatest problems in the field of Theoretical Astrophysics, I blew up a Sun for-crying-out-loud, and I couldn't find a solution to clear up the complete mess my life was." She paused, taking a long cleansing breath before she continued with her explanation.

"I couldn't find a solution to be with the man I loved, still love, and the person I failed and hurt more than anyone. I thought about what people might think. A woman leaving her husband the first time they encountered rough times in their marriage. My heart was never truly in it, I tried at first, and it worked for a while, but then Charlotte was born and it all went wrong, he changed. I guess in a way I wasn't really willing to try and make it work, I never once stopped wishing he was you, I love you so much, I always have, and seeing Charlotte everyday made it harder and easier at the same time. I wasn't willing to risk your career, although now I look at what has happened, that seems pretty stupid. She is so much like you Jack, it's incredible, I always half expected her first words to be 'to Oz'. You two are the best things that have ever happened to me, and you are the one that gave me her, but all I did was hurt you both by not letting you know each other." Sam's voice cracked and the tears came back full force.

"He hit you, Sam. You did the right thing by leaving him." Jack assured her and gently pulled her towards him until she leaned against his strong body with her head resting on his shoulder, he would be there for them always. "You are beautiful Sam, no one should ever have treated you like that." He whispered into her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Jack. How can you forgive me, after what I have done? I kept your own daughter a secret from you" Sam was stunned that he could forgive her for the pain she had caused him, with all the stupid decisions she had made without even talking to him.

"I have forgiven you, my Sam, I would forgive you for anything, I love you too much, I always have and I always will. All that matters now is that I have you and Charlotte and I am never letting you go, it would kill me to lose you again." He stated looking into her glistening blue eyes, while he lowered his head down to hers. She shivered slightly; anticipation, emotions, self-doubts; everything was swirling through her mind until their lips finally met, it started off gently, teasing each other as their lips brushed against each other, almost hesitant to be allowing these emotions to take control after so long and so much. But they couldn't resist how they felt, their emotions took over and their lips met and Sam moved her hand to gently frame his face and pull him closer wanting him to mark her as his, She would never let him go. The kiss continued and Jack's tongue softly traced her lower lip asking for access, which she gladly granted and they moaned in unison as his tongue slid past her lips and stroked her own tongue, she had wanted this for so long and she was never going to lose him again. Their tongues duelled for long moments, until that pesky little necessity of air became an issue. As the kiss calmed down they continued to stroke noses and brush their lips against each other as their eyes locked and shone brighter than either one of them had ever seen, they finally had what they had always wanted and longed for, for ten years. They had a life. Together.

Author's note2: I guess you'll have to wait for the next update since I'm struggling to put the 12th chapter together. Love!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Once again; thank you all for reading and reviewing . I finally managed to post Chapter 12! happy me :o)

HUGS AND KISSES FOR LUSO :o) YOU DID GREAT!

Chapter 12

On his way back to Denver Pete thought about Sam and her betrayal, he would find a way to punish her for leaving him, to teach her that she can't just leave. He would show her how he felt about it, what it meant to be alone without the person he loved more than life itself. He stared at the road in front of him; the humming of the wheels on the highway his only companion. Suddenly he grabbed his cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Den…"

"This is Pete Shannahan calling." Pete jumped in before he could even finish his sentence, he paused. "I need some of your men" he demanded. The voice on the other end of the phone obviously said something Pete didn't like because his face became fierce.

"It's none of your business what I want them for. Do I need to remind you that it's your turn to follow my orders? You owe me." Pete smiled, he had obviously gotten somewhere with his tactics.

"I want them to meet me at... Silver Bay town centre Minnesota Wednesday next week. Tell them to follow my orders without questioning." He almost yelled into the phone. If this works out as I want it to, you won't hear from me ever again, and your men will be returned safely. However, if it doesn't and your people screw it up, I'll make you pay. Got me?" Pete threatened in a deadly serious tone, before slamming the phone shut on the dashboard and throwing it into the seat beside him. Smiling contentedly he praised himself on being such an excellent strategist for putting phase one of the plans into action, the rest was going to take a few days.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Far away in a little cabin in Silver Bay Minnesota, Sam and Jack had called it a night. Although the temptation to spend the night huddled up on the couch had been huge, they had decided against it. It was the very early hours of the morning and they were sure they'd need the energy for the day to come. So they finally managed to part and went to bed.

Sam slid into bed next to Charlotte; on the one hand she'd liked the idea of spending the night with Jack, a lot. Although, on the other hand she was glad he didn't push her, which on its own showed the huge difference between Jack and Pete. He was willing to wait until she was ready, until she let him know that she wanted more. He respected the fact that after everything they had both been through it would take time adjusting to their new relationship. Drifting off to sleep she remembered their weekend three years ago and deep inside she hoped it would be that way forever.

Across the hallway Jack was in his bed unable to fall asleep, too lost in thought about their earlier conversation. Why did he forgive her that easily? He thought about it a lot but it always came back to the one and only answer. He loved her, plain and simple, always had and always will. Lying awake in his king-sized bed Jack heard Charlotte crying across the hall: "Mommy, mommy." She whimpered, but he didn't hear any response. 

In the spare bedroom Sam tossed and turned in her sleep. She had nightmares, always had after the days Pete had hit her.

In her dreams she could see hi, Pete, taking Charlotte. Taking her to places Sam couldn't go places Sam couldn't reach. She could see Pete and Jack fighting saw them yelling but she didn't hear the words said. She wanted to scream but no sound made it out of her mouth. She wanted to run but wasn't able to move her feet. All she could do was watch. Watch when Pete pointed his gun at Jack, watch when he pulled the trigger. And the only sound she heard was that of the bullet when it left the gun and buried itself deep in Jack's chest

Charlotte started to cry. What was wrong with her mommy? She reached out to touch Sam's arm and shook it, as much as a two year old could, but to no avail. Sam was in a very deep sleep. "Mommy" She pleaded, tears made their way down her face in full force now and her voice was full of fear. "Mommy" Charlotte repeated, desperate for her mother's attention.

Across the hallway Jack had listened carefully and decided that there was definitely something wrong, he jumped out of his bed, put on a pair of sweat pants and hurried into Sam's room. Charlotte jumped off the bed and flew into his arms when he entered.  
"Daddy, Mommy sick!" she stated in tears.

"I guess she's having a nightmare, sweetheart." He stroked her ringlets trying to soothe her.

"Mommy not wake up. She not sleep, mommy sick." The little girl babbled and hugged Jack even closer, seeking the comfort and security that seemed to encompass her whenever her daddy was around.

"Come on. Let's get you back to bed and then I'll wake mommy up, ok?" Jack suggested as he lifted his little girl into his arms.

"Daddy bed?" she whimpered; her cheeks still wet from the tears she'd been crying.

"Yes honey, you can sleep in daddy's bed." Jack said, looking forward to being able to hold his little girl in his arms and keep her safe through the night.

"Mommy too." Charlotte pleaded with him to hold them both in his protective embrace, and keep them both safe. Jack chuckled; Charlotte was so much like Sam. Here they were in the middle of the night, and his two year old daughter wanted to have what seemed to be a conversation.

"We'll see." Jack compromised, when he noticed Charlotte wanted to ask the next question he put his finger on her lips "Ah ah, no more questions. You're cold, let's tuck you in."

He wandered into his bedroom. Sam had stopped tossing and started to mumble instead. Jack tucked his little girl in, making sure that she was safe and secure so that she wouldn't fall off the bed. "Mommy good" Charlotte questioned sleepily before Jack had reached the door.

"Mommy's fine, honey, don't worry, now sleep we want to visit Donald tomorrow, don't we?" and the smile he got before she drifted back to sleep was his answer.

Although he had told Charlotte not to worry he was worried himself. Sam had always been a light sleeper. How could she not have heard Charlotte crying next to her? It had to be something serious. He sat down next to her and she seemed to calm down immediately. She was entangled in the sheets and her cheeks were wet from silent tears. He took a few strands of her loose hair and tucked them behind her ear.

"Hey Sam, come on. Wake up." He said softly, but she didn't, instead she started tossing again.

"Sam." His voice grew louder. "Sam, wake up." Again Jack pleaded, only this time more desperate.

New tears gleamed under her lashes and suddenly Jack noticed a rather shocked yet helpless expression on her face, her mouth offering a silent scream. Jack gently grasped her shoulders and shook her, attempting to awaken her from a nightmare that was beginning to frighten him, why was she so terrified? "Sam. Wake up!" he demanded and that was when suddenly she awakened with a start, jumping upright in bed.

"Jack!" she cried, and threw herself into his willing arms, clinging to him as if she would never let go, desperate for the security she felt in his presence and the love she felt in his arms.

"I'm here…shhh…" he assured her, hugging her tightly, rocking her back and forth. She would never ever let him go again, Sam decided as she sobbed quietly into the crook of his neck, absorbing his scent for her own personal reassurance he was there, and she was never going to lose him again, this time they would be together forever.

"It's ok, Sam. It was just a dream…a nightmare…shhh." Jack continued to sooth her.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Jack asked gently, curious to know what had gotten her in such a state, but at the same time not wanting to bring up bad memories, and he got his answer when her crying became heavier again.

"Shhh…It's okay. It's over." He said stroking her back softly in soothing circles, trying to calm her down as her breathing had become uneven and ragged in her state of fear, deciding against trying to find out what the dream was about, at least for now.

"Mommy okay" Charlotte questioned sleepily, poking her head around the door, having been woken by Jack's attempts at waking Sam and the commotion that followed. Sam wiped off her tears, attempting to protect her daughter from anymore confusion or pain, trying to hide any trace of her evident fear.

"Mommy is fine, sweetie. Just had a bad dream" Sam assured her, Charlotte nodded and yawned showing her obvious exhaustion despite her best attempts to suppress the inevitable yawn that managed to break through.

"I thought I just tucked you in a few minutes ago." Jack stated trying to lighten the mood a little, and bring smiles to the faces of his family. The little girl's expression changed from happy to sad to frightened in mere seconds, just as Jack's went from happy to confused to questioning and hurt.

"Daddy mad" Charlotte stated more than questioned, and didn't wait for an answer as she turned and scurried off out the door, before Jack could smilingly reassure her that he wasn't mad and he was simply playing.

"Sweetie, wait!" Jack shouted but she was already gone.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, Sam." He looked at her for confirmation, a mixture of genuine apology and a hint of hurt in his eyes, and saw pure understanding in her eyes which was replaced by a sad expression.

"What is it, Sam?" he urged her to express her thoughts aloud.

"Sometimes Pete would yell at her and overreact when she interrupted our 'alone time'. I guess that's why she thinks you're mad at her, because she walked in on us, she doesn't recognise the sarcastic tone in your voice, and just assumes from what you say that you're angry. She doesn't know any better, she doesn't know any different." Sam said, getting quieter towards the end of her explanation and averting her gaze, still feeling guilty that yet another factor of her keeping their daughter a secret had reared it's ugly head. Her daughter felt as though she couldn't join in and didn't recognise tone of voice, because Pete would simply snap when it was 'alone time', but this wasn't 'alone time'. They would have to teach her to recognise when she could join in and be involved so that she would never feel afraid of interrupting them when they were simply in the same room together.

"He yelled at her? That bastard yelled at my little girl?" Jack gently let go of Sam and headed downstairs, fuming that Pete could do such a thing but desperate to comfort Charlotte.

"Charlotte?" Jack called looking for her so that he could apologise and make sure she realised that he wasn't in the least bit angry, well at least not at her, maybe at Pete. There was no trace of her, behind him stood Sam.

"Charlotte come on, where are you?" Sam tried. "I'm not mad at you, honey!" Jack added, again desperate to reassure her that he couldn't possibly be angry when she was simply worried about her mother.

They heard a tiny sniffing sound from behind Jack's favourite arm chair; he made his way towards the sound to take a look behind his much loved piece of furniture.

"Hey little lady?" he said; his voice gentle and his eyes giving away how much he loved her.

"Daddy mad?" a timid little voice asked.

"C'mere little one" he opened his arms and Charlotte reached her arms up at the invitation to snuggle with her daddy thankfully. Sam sighed deeply with relief, once again assured that they were just perfect together and so alike, they were the most important people in her world.

"Let's get back to bed campers! It's been an eventful day!" Jack suggested playfully, oh so relieved that he had his daughter back in his arms gently resting on his hip as he guided Sam back up stairs, gently caressing the small of her back.

Although she liked watching them it was close to sunrise and she really wanted them all to catch a little bit of sleep for the remaining hours of darkness. Charlotte giggled when Jack let go of her.

"Charlotte daddy bed" She stated and ran across the room, reminding him of his earlier promise to allow her to snuggle up with him through the night.

"Mommy come?" she questioned and looked at Sam, who looked deep in to Jacks eyes searching for the answer to the unasked question between them. Were they ready?

"Come on mommy, let's go." Jack took Sam's hand following Charlotte into their bedroom where the three of them made themselves comfortable in the big bed.

"Me middle" Charlotte announced and wriggled until she felt Sam on her right and Jack on her left side.

"Love you." She yawned and her parent's answers were two kisses on her forehead. When the little girl was sound asleep Jack turned to face Sam. She was asleep as well; a fact which finally made him realise how tired he himself actually was.

"He shot you." Sam whispered. "In my dream, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"I'll never leave you, Sam." He whispered back at her, looking directly into her blue eyes.

She reached for him and he took her hand in his. "I love you, Jack." She said sleepily, but full of honesty as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you, too, my Sam." he told her and she smiled in her sleep as she realised, yeah they were ready.

Author's note 2: Let me know what you think:o) 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: I'm very sorry it took me so long to update but university kept me veeeeeery busy! But here you go chapter 13 is up! And thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate your feedback.

HUGS AND KISSES FOR LuSo! GET BETTER SOON!

Chapter 13

When she awoke she felt a weight across her stomach, it was too light to be Charlotte. And since when did Charlotte snore? Suddenly the memories of the past evening came back to her, all the happenings and the one very special moment when Jack had told her that he loved her, she just hoped she hadn't dreamt that bit. She smiled, opening her eyes to look at Jack who lay on his stomach one arm securely across Sam's belly. And then she caught sight of Charlotte's sleeping position which made her smile and she suspected that it wasn't very comfortable since her little girl was laying on Jack's back pressing her little face into his neck while her arms held his sides. Sam rolled to her side and looked at them, sleeping peacefully. She would hold onto that moment forever, their first night as a family. She stayed like that for half an hour longer simply watching them sleep peacefully before she got up, took a shower and headed downstairs into the kitchen where she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already past twelve so she decided to make some lunch for her as well as for her two favourite sleepy heads upstairs.

She took her cell phone and dialled the number Nancy had given to her the previous night. "Hey Nancy, this is Sam calling!"

"Hey honey, I expected you to call earlier due to that little rug rat of yours. She didn't wake you up?" Nancy smiled into the phone, imagining the bundle of energy bouncing off the walls from the early hours of the morning. "She and Jack are still asleep, it has been an eventful few days for all of us I guess." Sam replied

"It sure was." Nancy agreed, "How is your eye?"

"Still hurts but it's okay...I've been through worse than that." Sam added unintentionally.

"How's that honey?" Nancy asked, curiosity clear in her tone.

"Erm nothing. It's all right. I just called to let you know that we'll be around by five, I think."

"Great. Five it is then. Do you want to go out for dinner?" Nancy suggested

"Why not. Hopefully I'll have my sleepyheads dragged out of bed and fully dressed by then." Sam laughed affectionately.

After they'd said their goodbyes both women hung up, Sam, who had wandered into the backyard with the portable phone, went back inside. Sam put the phone onto the counter just as she noticed that one of the sandwiches she had made was gone. Silently, she went upstairs to find Charlotte; sitting in the middle of the bed with half the sandwich sticking to the comforter, chewing contentedly.

"Daddy shower." she answered Sam's unspoken question.

"And I think that's exactly where you should go when daddy is back."

"Me not shower mommy, me all clean." Charlotte insisted brushing away a few crumbs. She stuffed the rest of the sandwich into her mouth, steadily rose to her feet and motioned up and down herself, to show the fact that with the exception of a few sticky patches on her nightgown she did in fact appear clean. Charlotte obviously hadn't noticed the doggy smell from cuddling Donald.

Sam smiled. "You're all sticky, look at your nighty."

"No shower." the girl insisted with a grin and jumped off the bed.

"How about if we both take a bath in daddy's pond? Does that sound better?" Charlotte squealed with delight at the thought, but suddenly her happy expression faded. "Ewww...fish. Me not wanna bath with fish." she shook her little head to emphasize her point.

Sam couldn't help but laugh out loud. "No honey, there are definitely no fish in daddy's pond."

Sam certainly knew that. Jack didn't catch any fish in all those years of rejected invitations, although he likes to say so. Sam's thoughts drifted back to the weekend Charlotte had been conceived. All the days they had spent casting fishing rods into the pond, and yet they still hadn't caught the littlest of all fish. She smiled thoughtfully without noticing that Charlotte's smile changed into a grin. Jack had entered the bedroom putting a finger to his lips, telling Charlotte to remain silent. He embraced Sam from behind, kissed her neck and whispered: "There are lots of fish, Sam." He insisted. The moment his lips touched her neck she froze and just seconds later she turned around to look at him.

"I assure you there are definitely no fish." she challenged light heartedly and emphasized her point with a quick kiss to his lips. Jack drew her closer giving her another kiss. Not exactly forgetting about the little girl sitting on the bed watching them, but rather not caring that she saw there affection towards each other, unlike Pete who would snap and tell her to "go away". They immediately deepened the kiss to the extent that all coherent, and responsible thought was swept from their minds and all that was left was a foggy haze of lust, love and need. They were so encompassed in desperate passion that they were completely unable to stop and drag themselves away from each other. That is until Sam felt someone tugging at her shorts and realised Charlotte was no longer on the bed. Which was probably a good thing, as they would have squished the poor girl at the rate they were going, that is if they even made it to the bed.

"Mommy, me wanna kiss too." Charlotte demanded looking up at her parents. Jack scooped her up and planted a big, wet and sloppy kiss on her cheek, which in return made his daughter pull a face.

"Ewww...Mommy like that?" she asked not quiet believing her when she replied…

…"Yes, honey." Chuckling at her daughters priceless expression "Come on sweetheart enough playing, go get your towel and then we'll head outside to swim."

"Yay!" she cheered clapping her hands as she disappeared down stairs. Next to her, Jack let out a huge yawn, stretching in the process.

"Didn't you sleep well?" she smiled at him, recalling the memories of the previous night that had been imprinted on her mind. "Best sleep I have had in the last 3 years, give or take." he replied putting his hand to her cheek, his eyes full of concern. "Your eye okay?"

"Everything's just peachy." She replied happily leaning into his touch, enjoying the feeling of his warmth on her skin, and encompassing her with a feeling of security.Her hands wandered back to his neck while his head came down to hers. She placed a deep and lingering kiss to his lips, absorbing him as much as she could, until the need to breath became an issue and they eventually parted. Sam hugged him tight burying her face in his neck. "I love you, you know?" she whispered and he drew her even closer.

"I know Sam." He assured her placing a soft kiss on her forehead to seal the statement.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update but as you see I finally managed to put the 14th chapter together. The 15th is already on paper but needs to be typed and betaed. Enjoy! And thanks to Rose for betaing this one.

LuSo: Where are you?

Chapter 14

When Charlotte yelled for her mom and dad they both followed her quickly outside. They swam, laughed and had a really nice picnic.

Relaxing on the dock while their little girl played in a spot where she could be securely watched Sam cuddled with Jack.

"You know at some point we'll have to get up and bring the car back to Al and Nan?" she smiled into his shoulder.

"You already called them and made a date, didn't you?"

"Yep. When you were in the shower." she admitted.

"When and where else are we going?" he nudged her head with his.

"We're supposed to meet them around five. What time is it anyway?"

He shrugged.

"Charlotte?" she looked at them. "Can you get mommy's watch from the kitchen counter?" he asked which made the little girl getting up and leaving her playing spot to get the item in question.

Just seconds later she reappeared carrying the watch.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Sam hugged her.

"And?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It's already 4." she sighed. "I guess the quiet time is over." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and got up.

"Mommy? Where going?"

"Getting dressed, honey. Where're leaving for Al and Nan soon." Sam smiled.

"And Donald?" the little one's eyes sparkled.

"Come on sweetheart. The sooner you get dressed the sooner we can leave." Jack said from behind her. But before he had even finished his sentence Charlotte raced inside. He throw a questioning look in Sam's direction, who just shrugged and followed her daughter.

"Wanna wear the pretty dress daddy bought you yesterday?"

Charlotte squealed and chased into her room to take the item in question from her drawer and bring it back to her mommy who was already in the bathroom.

"Slow down honey...I want you to shower first, got me?"

The little girl's smile faded.

"All clean mommy. Me pond, remember?"

"So mommy has to wash her hair all by herself?"

And Sam had immediately taken a point there, she knew how much Charlotte liked to wash her mommy's hair and before another thought crossed her mind the two year old had already taken off her clothes and jumped under the spray.

"Mommy come!" she tugged at Sam's arm. "Wash hair."

Sam smiled and joint her daughter who immediately started to play with the soap and water.

They took turns washing each other's hair and while Sam was still trying to rinse the shampoo from Charlotte's ringlets the little one tried to get out the shower.

"Mommy." she whined.

"All clean. Want go Donald now." and with that she wriggles free from her mom's light grip and left the shower.

Just seconds later Sam snickered when she heard Jack say:

"Hey get yourself a towel would you, baby?"

Had had bumped into his little girl when she left the bathroom, dripping wet. Charlotte just giggled and made her way into her room.

When the three of them where finally dressed and ready to go they took both cars and went to see the Robertsons. Once there and unbuckled Charlotte jumped out of the car and left in search for Donald.

"Honey, don't get all messy and please don't go too far. We're going to leave soon!" Sam shouted seeing her daughter disappearing into the house. Charlotte stopped in track and peaked back through the open door.

"No leave." she stated matter-of- factly, stomped her little food and rushed back inside.

Jack and Sam greeted the Robertsons who were stunned what they had just witnessed. They hadn't heard Sam telling Charlotte the things she had and just saw the little girl leaving grumpily.

"She disagrees and don't want to leave for dinner." Sam told Nan while the men decided to go after the two-year old.

They found her sitting on the porch, huddling Donald, whispering into his furry ears, rocking him back and forth.

"Hey little one, what was that about?" Jack asked gently when he sat down next to her ignoring the pain in his protesting knees.

"Me no leave, daddy." she drew Donald closer and gave him her all-O'Neill-puppy-dog-eyes.

"We want to go out for dinner with Al and Nan, honey."

"Me stay Donald." she insisted.

"You want to stay behind while Mommy and Daddy have dinner with Nan and I?" Charlotte gave him a questioning look, they wouldn't be going without her, would they? But then Al addressed Jack nonchalantly.

"You know, I thought we may go to the restaurant you loved so much when you were little, Jack."

"I didn't know it still existed. Thought they closed it years ago."

Charlotte followed their conversation closely. What were they talking about? Was there something special about that place? Her curiosity was getting the better of her now, but what about Donald? She'd promised she'd stay with him. He'd be sooo disappointed when she let him down now.

"The reopened and it's just as great as before." Al smiled.

"Wanna see that place honey?" Jack addressed his daughter, hoping he wouldn't have to drag her to the restaurant but that she'd come on her own.

"Donald, too?" she questioned. If she couldn't stay maybe he was allowed to come with them.

"He probably won't like it there honey. There's lots of people around and he might get frightened. We should leave him home so he can get some more sleep." Al answered.

"But me promise." she looked at her daddy, maybe he would made up his mind but instead he said.

"He won't mind." he assured her and held out his hand. With one last sceptical look she put the puppy down and took the offered hand.

Surrounded by people Charlotte was her cheerful little self, chatting with Al and Nan about her favourite colour and everything else she could think of. While the older couple was busy entertaining the little girl Sam and Jack wandered around the restaurant's corridors. When she looked into the deep blue of the water behind the huge glass Sam immediately knew why Jack loved the place so much. All those colourful fish who chased each other through the cool water, the semi-dark atmosphere...

She sighed when another thought crossed her mind. If she liked it or not she couldn't stay here forever. Couldn't stay hidden in the cabin with Jack and Charlotte for the rest of her life. Her life went on and so was everybody else's also Jacks. She didn't knew how long he had planed to stay at his cabin before she showed up and she certainly didn't know what he was thinking about his stay there now. What would she be doing once Jack's downtime was over? She didn't want him to leave and she didn't know if it was a good idea to follow him back to the Springs but above all she was worried maybe a little afraid of her friends' reactions. She had cut all the bonds two years ago...

Still thinking she felt a hand squeezing her own and when she gazed up she looked into the most beautiful chocolate-brown eyes besides her daughter's. And in that brown depth she could see everything she needed to know. They'd figure it out and they'd be together forever. Sam smiled.

"Now that's what I wanna see." he kissed her forehead. " That's to beautiful a place to worry about anything"

He drew he close and yet another sigh escaped her lips.

"It's just..." but she was silenced with a deep, passionate kiss before she could voice her thought. When they eventually came up for air every worry was forgotten and just one fact remained chasing through her: how much she loved Jack O'Neill.

Author's note2: Let me know what you think! Please!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: I'm really, really sorry it took me so long to update and that the chapter is that short I had some problems with the computer though. The next chapter will also take a little longer because winter term started and I'm already busy in university. Thanks to everybody who's still reading and to those who are reviewing. Hugs and Kisses for you.

Special thanks to my beta LuSo. You're awesome! Love ya:o)

Leaving and Arriving chapter 15

Miles and miles away from the place where Sam worried about her future, Pete Shannahan sat in his office and considered which was the right way to make his move on O'Neill. His only thought was how he could get rid of O'Neill and the little bastard that had ruined his and Sam's relationship.

"Together in sickness and in health. That's what she promised." he murmured. One way or the other she was going to be his. And if he couldn't have her nor should anybody else, Pete Shannahan would find a way to make her come back to him, he thought with an evil grin on his face.

KNOCK KNOCK

His grin grew even wider, as he heard the knock at the door, right on time. He'd make her pay. And him. "Enter." he barked.

"Detective Shannahan?" a deep voice queried.

"I told your boss you should meet me in Silver Bay on Wednesday."

"I thought you might want to know about the people taking part in the mission beforehand, sir."

"Right… Come on in and tell me about your people."

Time flew by as Pete briefed the anonymous man.

"And remember they're both military. She might be a little rusty but he's a tough guy. You may think he's old but I tell you he's special Ops trained." Shannahan mused aloud.

"What about O'Neill and the child, sir? What do with them?"

Pete waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care what happens to them, just as long as they're out of the picture. Just bring me the woman."

"Will do, sir. When should I put the plan to action, any preferences?"

"Do it as soon as possible. The sooner she's with me the better."

"It'll take a day to get my people there but everything should be done by the day after tomorrow." he smiled contentedly.

"Call me on the number I gave you and I'll give you the time and place to meet me. I'll take her off your hands then, but I warn you, don't harm her in any way."

"We won't." he assured, bowed and left Shannahan's office.

Pete leaned back in his chair and smiled. Great. In just two days he'd be reunited with Sam. Everything was working out better than he'd expected. Getting up he took some papers from his desk and left the office. Just a few more things to do and his and Sam's new life would be all settled.

Author's note2: Plz review and let me know what you think. Reviews always make my day. CU :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Here we go again. Sorry for the long wait. This should be longer but my beta and I didn't manage to write it all up yet. But since certain readers don't want to wait too long I decided to post it in two parts.

To LuSo: thanks for betaing honey. Hugs and kisses.

Chapter 16

In the restaurant the rest of the evening was spent rather happily for Sam. She'd shooed her sad thoughts away and for the first time in years she felt as if she was finally home. She had always known she belonged here, but had made the mistake of deciding against her better judgement. But that was over now.

Here she was, Samantha Carter, Charlotte next to her and Charlotte's daddy at the little girl's other side. Smiling she looked at Jack and ruffled Charlotte's hair. When Sam's hand slid down to rub the toddler's back Jack laid his over hers, they patted their almost sleeping daughter's back in unison, their fingers entwining from time to time. But suddenly she felt Jack taking her hand and squeezing it. She looked into his deep brown eyes and mouthed the words she had avoided to say to Pete for the last three years and which she could release so freely now. "I love you." Jack just grinned at her and squeezed her hand in response. While enjoying each others company in this very intimate moment of time and sharing their most private thoughts during that non verbal but deeply meaningful conversation, Sam and Jack didn't notice that Al and Nan had also stopped talking, looking at the couple and now little family in front of them. It was truly a heart-warming sight. Sam and Jack sat looking at each other with deep longing in their eyes, their little girl between them leaning into her mother's side, snoring softly.

"What?" Jack asked in his typical O'Neill manner, when he noticed that they were the centre of attention. Sam smiled and Al just shrugged.

"Nothing." Al replied simply, with a goofy grin gracing his aging features.

Noticing that Charlotte had fallen asleep next to him, he finally called it a day;

"Ok, I guess that's our cue to leave." He said quietly, gesturing to the sleeping bundle curled up against her mother.  
"Yeah, today has worn her out." Sam agreed and smiled at the older couple, happy to have made such a great family within such a short time.

When they'd paid Jack took his daughter out of the child seat the restaurant had provided and carried her towards the car while Sam chatted animatedly with Nancy. His daughter. He sighed and hugged her a little tighter. His. And Sam's. Theirs. But something pulled him out of his musings...  
"Sam? Can you take her? I can't get to my keys." he interrupted her conversation. But instead of taking Charlotte she urged him to move the little girl to his other hip that she could reach into the front pocket of his jeans to take the keys out. To say he was stunned was an understatement. Samantha Carter had just felt him up in public! Sam just blinked at him and opened the car's door nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. Sam was obviously very amused about the discomfort she had caused him. Being felt up in public at the age of almost 50, in front of an older couple he knew for a whole lifetime was quite embarrassing for him but she enjoyed the flirtatious teasing.  
"Ok then Jack, have a save trip home." Al patted his shoulder and with an afterthought he added: "And you know what they say. If you can't promise to be good, be safe." Al laughed when Jack went beat red and got into the car where Charlotte was already buckled up behind him and Sam was in the passenger's seat talking to Nancy quietly.  
"Let her go, Nan. Give the young folk some time alone!" Al shouted over the car's roof and walked towards his wife. Taking her hand he said his goodbyes and dragged Nancy away from the vehicle.

Jack sighed when he finally turned the keys in the ignition. Charlotte wiggled in her car sear but didn't wake up. When Sam turned around to look at their little girl sitting in the back seat of the car Jack took her face in his hands and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.  
"What was that for?" Sam panted, still slightly dazed. He gave her another quick kiss.  
"I just felt like it." Was all he offered as an explanation.  
"I see." she answered but before she could utter another word he kissed her again, his lips gently fusing with hers, tracing the soft contour of her lips asking for entry into her mouth, which she gladly granted. She was awash in sensation, everything about him possessing her as their tongues moulded together, his scent and taste surrounding her. God, she loved this man so much. She loved it, but she also wondered if there was something wrong with him. Normally he wasn't the one to be all touchy feely. Her alter ego Lt. Col. Samantha Carter would have analysed the situation to no end, but Samantha came to a satisfying conclusion fairly quickly, and without giving it too much thought. Maybe he was simply as blissfully happy as she was. Sam was so thankful for the way things had turned out after all these years of longing, loving, needing and wanting.

Please review and let me know what you think. Hugs :o)


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: here we go again. The 17th chapter is up but the one who wrote it is LuSo. I think she did veeeeeeery well :o) Please enjoy reading and have a very nice weekend.

Please note: RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED TO M!

At LuSo: Thank you soooo much for writing this!!! But I've already told you that, right? You're awesome!!! Hugs and kisses. :o)

Chapter 17

By the time the trio arrived home, Jack was buzzing with nervous energy. Sam's hand having been resting on his thigh at the beginning of the journey, had now migrated a little too far North for his comfort… At least when he had to keep both eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles now white from the tension surging through his body. Samantha Carter was a distracting substance. Mind you, it serves him right after that kiss. Woah, but wow! It was incredible to finally kiss her like that again, only better this time, now he had Charlotte and would never let either of them go again.

That thought sobered his body's excitement a little, he would have to calm down a little and he wasn't going to force Sam if she wasn't ready, however judging by her actions she was more than ready. Not to mention their three-year old daughter in the back seat. Although, maybe that thought entirely, was too ambitious with the state of his knees. He was abruptly pulled out of his reverie as Sam's hand continued it's previous journey. Turning towards her he grabbed her wrist, halting her progress. Their eyes locked and his heart clenched at the mixture of love and amusement shining in her luminescent blue eyes. "Time to tuck munchkin into bed" he said, kicking himself for the dry, husky tone to his voice. Sam simply grinned and climbed out of the car.

As they made their way into the warm cosy cabin, Sam headed into the kitchen to make coffee, whilst Jack cradled Charlotte in his arms and gently carried her through to the bedroom. He laid her down on the twin bed nearest the window and knelt down besides her, stroking the light brown wisps of hair from her forehead, softly. "God, I love you so much" he whispered, his voice full of emotion.

Sam felt tears well up in her eyes at the heartfelt confession. Jack slowly turned as he heard her sigh from the doorway, jumping to his feet when he saw the light reflecting off of the tears trickling down her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered as he gently cupped her face and searched her glistening eyes intently. "Nothing." She responded around the lump in her throat. "It's just…I can't believe I gave up the happiness I have always had with you, because of some stupid mistake." She finished, a hint of anger entering her voice. "Exactly Sam it was a mistake, we've got each other now, for good this time." He assured as he held her in his arms. She stepped back and looked directly in his eyes "God, I love you so much" she repeated what he had said earlier, in the hopes that he would understand the depth of her feelings for him. "I love you too" he replied, finally releasing what he had been holding in for over ten years. Woo, it felt good. Sam smiled through the tears, yet again stinging her eyes. They stayed like that for several moments, simply staring into each other's eyes before he brought his hands up to cradle her face and gently swiped away a tear that had escaped, with the pad of his thumb.

He gently pulled her forward until her forehead was resting against his and once again looked into her eyes, letting all his barriers down so Sam could see the emotions he was feeling through his eyes. "I want you back." He confessed, his voice rough with emotion. "You've got me." She replied instantly, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. "And I'll never leave you" she added as they both leaned in and their lips fused together, starting off slowly, absorbing each other, gently trapping each others lips. It didn't take long however for their passion to escalate, Jacks tongue tracing the contour of Sam's lips asking for entry into her mouth, which of course she gladly granted. Their tongues clashed together as they opened their mouths in unison, tongues duelling for control until Sam nipped his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled away, gasping.

"Bedroom." Jack growled as he took in their surroundings and realised that they were still stood in the doorway of Charlotte's bedroom. She smiled and nodded in affirmation but found she was already half way to the bedroom in Jacks arms. She put her arms around his neck for support and nipped his earlobe between her teeth, before soothing it with her tongue. Thoroughly enjoying the groan that emanated from deep in his throat she continued her arousing ministrations, placing hot open mouthed kisses down the sensitive pulse point of his neck before nibbling her way back up and along his jaw to finally rejoin his lips.

Jack was getting impatient, he decided, as Sam continued to drive him crazy with those addictive lips. Although after waiting as long as he had, he decided he could wait a little longer. That didn't make him any less elated however, as they finally reached the bed and he gently laid her down. That was it. That's when it hit. When what they were about to do finally sank in. She saw the fear and uncertainty cross his features and knew exactly what was on his mind, so she took the opportunity to comfort him and reassure him that she wasn't going anywhere. As Jack froze, Sam leaned upwards and softly pressed her lips to his, trying to tell him through actions rather than words everything she felt for him. That first contact was all he needed, as he was broken out of his trance, pushing her back to lay on the bed. Sam smiled as he took back control and brought her knees up to cradle him between her thighs.

Reaching for the hem of his shirt she pulled it up and over his head, gasping in surprise as his lips fastened to her collar bone and traced a path of scorching hot kisses up the pulse point of her neck, across her jaw bone, both eye lids and her nose. He was exploring every inch of her graceful form, until he finally found his way back to her wanton lips. Their mutual passion escalated to a point of blinding intensity as they both continued to lovingly disrobe each other, soft strokes and electric kisses accompanying their performance.

Sam raised her hips off the bed as Jack removed the last barrier between them. He stopped. Again. And Sam began to worry that his fears had returned and he wasn't going to continue this time. That was until his features softened and a languorous smile broke out across his face. "I love you" he repeated. Sam however, didn't get the chance to reply as his expression changed again, she was having a hard time keeping track, his actions with her body seriously decreasing her reaction time. This time though his eyes turned almost black with desire as they raked over her gloriously exposed body laid out before his hungry gaze. "Like what you see?" She teased.

A murmured "Beautiful" was her only response as he continued from where he left off, devouring her lips in a searing kiss.

Gasping, they broke apart as they became one, Jack pausing for a moment to reign in his control. After a few moments had passed, filled with tender kisses being rained over each other's faces, Jack began to move again. They rocked together in sync, building the sensations from where they were joined, their tempo increasing as they neared the peak. The room was filled with soft moans and vocalisations of their shared pleasure. "Jaaaack!" Sam screamed as she collapsed over the edge, followed moments later by Jack. "Saaamm!"

She held him in the aftermath of their lovemaking, gently stroking his back as they floated back to Earth, breathing heavily. After several long moments had passed and they had finally regained their breath, Jack leaned up on his elbows and smiled cheekily down at her, amusement shining in his eyes. She had only seen that particular Jack O'Neill smile once before and that had been after the whole time loop incident, she was just waiting fro the smart ass remark that was bound to arrive any second.

"Ya know" he began casually "it's a damn good thing Charlotte sleeps like a log, what with me making you scream my name like that." He finished as the cheeky smile was replaced by a full-blown smug grin. There it was, Sam thought as she unsuccessfully suppressed the giggles that erupted at Jack's priceless expression. God she'd missed him.

"Ah ah, no giggling, remember Carter?"

"Yes, sir." She replied, now that the giggles had subsided enough. He bent down on his elbows and softly kissed her forehead, before rolling to the side and instantly pulling her back to his side and cradling her in his arms. His left arm was under her head as a pillow, softly tracing the backs of his fingers up and down her arm, Goosebumps rising in its path. After pulling the covers up and over their now cool bodies, he slung his other arm protectively over her waist. This was perfect he thought as he inhaled the soft sweet scent of Sam's shampoo, her head buried in the crook of his neck, her slow steady breathing a clear indication that she was drifting off to sleep. "I love you too, always." she murmured almost inaudibly, before succumbing to slumber. Jack followed shortly after, holding the love of his life securely in his arms.

Author's note 2: Please let us know what you think. Reviews are craved.

And the 18th chapter should be up soon if the software doesn't make trouble again.

wave to everybody who's reading


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is unbetaed though, since my beta didn't have time to read it yet. But I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I hope there are not too many mistakes. I hope you have fun reading.

Let me add one more thing: I will definitely bring this story to a conclusion but it may take me longer than expected.

:o)

Chapter 18

The little motel near Silver Bay City lay in the semi-dark, shadows were thrown across the street by passing cars that Wednesday morning. The atmosphere was tense although birds were singing; the occupants of a little group entering the motel were anything but relaxed. The five men, all dressed in casual clothes, to not arouse any attention towards them, made their way from their prospective cars into the hotel. To the outside world it seemed they were just five normal men, who were on a fishing trip in the beautiful state of Minnesota (Land of sky blue waters, loofahs...) but they all knew better than that. They hadn't got a detailed briefing yet, had rather gotten their travel information together with the instructions to keep everything top secret. Secrecy wasn't unusual for their missions for they were in no way official or legal but rather private instructions by special clients, who paid a lot to get different things cleared. In any normal case they would have gotten their briefing before leaving on the mission, this time was different though, special even. And therefore they were all quite nervous. They checked in the motel for three nights and after putting their luggage in the rented rooms they left for the place where they were about to get the much needed information for accomplishing their mission.

"Come on in guys." an older man, who was already waiting for them, shouted. He had arranged a room with a table and some rather odd looking chairs. The laptop standing on the little table was whirling/ humming silently while the men seated themselves around it.

"Ok. It took you some time to get here but now that you are finally managed let's start."

The men settled back in their chairs and listened carefully. One middle-aged man was concentrating really hard because he wanted to focus on everything, after all he'd have to write a very detailed report if or better make that when his own little secret mission was done.

Two years, it had taken him two years to get to that point. Two years of going on patrol and making coffee but also trying to get close to his target...getting close to the people, who were now in the same room with him. He'd never seen that day coming but he had certainly hoped for it. And all at once it had happened. Hed been on tour with Michael Rodriguez when they had eventually caught some dealer selling drugs to an underage. That day Michael had let him in on the secret of their little group because although they had caught the dealer they hadn't arrested him, merely taken all his money and left him. From that very moment he, Jim Paich, was part of their corruptive group. His actual mission had started back then; he'd informed his bosses that he'd finally managed to get in there and they had given him permission to do everything he could to finally catch that team of officers, who seriously harmed the national laws. But for now Jim was looking at all the information appearing on the laptop's screen. At the moment there was a picture of a woman with blonde , short hair and one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen.

"This is Doctor Samantha Shannahan." his boss pointed out "A new, very special client, whose name I am not going to mention as you all know, wants us to bring her to him. My sources led me know that she is at a cabin near Silver Bay at the moment. Dr. Shannahan stays there with a friend of hers but also her two year old daughter." Jim followed the speech with increasing interest. They were about to kidnap a woman? He didn't know much about the team's former activities but on the men's faces he could see that those missions were rather rare.

"What about the kid? Are we to bring her too? Or just the doctor?" on of the men asked.

"Just bring the woman. That's what the instruction says. The client was quite clear that he doesn't want the child. It would just be unnecessary luggage."

"But what about Dr. Shannahan's friend? Do we know anything about her?" another one wanted to know.

"Actually it is a male friend and we do know some things about him. I was just about to tell you about him before i was so rudely interrupted." the chief continued, throwing accusing looks at the younger officer, who had voiced his thoughts. The slide on the laptop's screen changed and Jim almost gasped out loud. On the screen was a picture of his former CO.

"The man staying with Samantha Shannahan is Jonathan O'Neill. General in the US Air Force. Unfortunately most of his personal file is classified. So classified that not even my contacts in higher places could find anything. The only thing we know is that he is special trained in hand-to-hand combat."

"So it won't be a piece of cake to get the doctor?"

"No, it isn't. Today and tomorrow we are going to observe the cabin. See whether we can find a routine they follow. We will have to get the doctor when O'Neill is absent or it will not be a happy place to be. Unfortunately we just have two days and nights to get things organized and that's why we are leaving immediately to scout the area around the cabin and bug the house if possible."

Jim was shocked. Jack O'Neill? That Jack O'Neill, who had saved him from imprisonment and had then suffered himself in an Iraqi prison for three months?

"Although we are just leaving to scout the area, I want you to bring your weapons. Should the opportunity arise we will act immediately. If shooting will become necessary, do so. The rest will be taken care of later."

Jim felt his heart beating in his throat. It seemed to be so loud, he was afraid the other were able to hear it. But still staring at the picture on the screen he didn't notice the the briefing was finished and all the other occupants were leaving the room. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, which pulled him out of his reverie.

"Don't worry. I know it's your first actual mission, just first big deal with us. But look at the bright side. If everything works out as it is planned, we'll all get a lot of money." the chief, a rather fat man, announced.

"Yeah...I know...it's just cold feet, I guess." Jim smiled reassuringly, got up and left. To the outside world he looked calm as the ice in Antartica but his insides were turning. He had to find a way to warn or save O'Neill without endangering his own mission.

Jack O'Neill's cabin was carefully watched by sic men, who were crouched in the bushes and trees in the nearer surrounding. They observed all happening of the day without talking, mere hand signs were used for communication. The three occupants of the cabin were blissfully unaware of their visitors. They spent the day laughing, swimming and playing. And now Jim definitely knew that Jack O'Neill and Dr. Shannahan were not just friends. All the hugging, kissing and tentative caresses were indication enough for a relationship. But what were his options now? What was he supposed to do? Lying in the wood behind the cabin, he saw the little family leaving the house. They were obviously leaving for a walk and a picnic which was indicated by the heavy bag O'Neill was carrying. When the three of them had disappeared into the woods, Jim's boss called out to them: "Let's move out! Jim and Harry, you go and get the house bugged. They rest of us will stay here to watch your sixes."

Jim and Harry made his way into the little house, carefully attaching the little devices to different furniture. The bedrooms, the kitchen, even the bathroom got bugged. Internally Jim was glad about the fact that they were now able to know when Jack would be absent. Maybe there would be a possibility to warn him. It didn't take them long to get the house fully bugged and as carefully as they had entered, they left again. Once back in the woods the men met and they were given new instructions by their chief.

"Now that the house is spiked, it's our chance to get a night of decent sleep. I want two of you to stay here and make sure you get everything they say, I want to know when Dr. Shannahan will be alone. We do not want unnecessary victims, do we?" In his head Jim's brain worked on overload. How to warn O'Neill was the big question swirling around in his head.

Author's note2: Please review and let me know what you think. :o)


End file.
